lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpions
The scorpions are one of two arachnid species in Chima, and one of three species to originate from The Gorge of Eternal Depth. Unlike their Outland neighbors the Bats, the scorpions were not strongly unified, and spread out across Chima, joining multiple factions such as the main Scorpion Tribe, The Forgotten, and the Pirates of the West Sea. Species History The scorpions lived at the bottom of the Gorge, until being evolved by the chi Gible dropped and entering the Outlands through the tunnels Bliston had found. With the support of his family, Scorpix, and Scorponok, Scorm was able to take control of most of the population, and formed the Scorpion Tribe. Like the Bats and Spiders, the scorpions quickly took over a third of the Outlands, and constructed an underground kingdom inside the caverns beneath the Outland jungle, the most prominent and biggest having been Cave 17. There was also the Aperture Mesa reasearch facility built below Scorpion Cavern Castle, thanks to Dr. Breen’s love of science. The scorpions, having allied with the bats to form the Crawler Empire, conquered much of inland Chima, until being defeated by the Ice Hunters. Meanwhile, other scorpions joined the Forgotten and fought against the main tribe. Following the war with the Ice Hunters, most of the splinter factions were destroyed or absorbed back into the main Scorpion Tribe, which has since been rebuilt in the Outlands. Major Members Scorpion Tribe, Republic of the Claw, and Stinger Brotherhood * Prince Scorpio— Son of Scorm * General Scorpius * Queen Scorpia * Dr. Scortica Breen— Brother of Scorm (Deceased) * Many unnamed Nobleman Scorpions * Sirius— Formerly a Praetorian Guard, now a Praetor of the Republic * Scarabus— Formely a Praetorian Guard, now the other Praetor * Other eight Praetorian Guards (Deceased) Leaders * King Scorm— Tribe founder and first leader (Deceased, but now revived) * Supreme Leader Scorpix— Second leader of the tribe, after Scorm's capture and death (Deceased) * Scorponok— Leader of most of the remaining Crawler Scorpions (the Stinger Brotherhood) during the Crawler—Ice Hunter War and beyond | Leadership years: 1-29 AR * King Scorpio— Second King, following the deaths of Scorm and Scorpix, leading a new kingdom in the Outlands under the puppeteering of the Arachnid Alliance. * Craunus Maximus— Consul of the Republic of the Claw, and chosen heir to Supreme Leader Scorpix * Calloran Fen— The other Consul of the Republic, and heir to Scorpix * Emperor Scorponok II— Son of Scorponok, leader of the Stinger Brotherhood/Empire | Leadership years: 29+ AR * Empress Solaris Fen— Daughter of Calloran Fen, and wife of Scorponok II. | Leadership years: 29+ AR Forgotten * Many unnamed scorpions Leaders * Scrin (Defacto leader of The Forgotten) * Scorion (Presumably deceased or lost) * The unnamed leader of the spies who infiltrated the tribe (Deceased) Prominent Members * Scorden Freeman (Forgotten Scorpion Sect Field Commander) * Queen Scorpia (Forgotten Scorpion Sect Leader) Pirates * Many unnamed scorpions (Deceased) History of individual Factions Crawler Empire Scorm became good friends with Bat King Bliston at some point, being that they shared many dreams and hobbies together. That, and the fact they went to a bar almost every Saturday night to discuss their projects in tribal development (Scorm mostly got drunk during these times, and Bliston had to snap his friend out of seemingly drunken tangents), and they created an unofficial alliance. Eventually, they made an official alliance between the Bat and Scorpion tribes. Bliston decided it would be an empire, while Scorm came up with the name "Crawler". The original name was going to be the “Crawler Overwatch”, coined by Dr. Breen, but was rejected by the two kings but later made in secret to overthrow the empire. The Empire went on to conquer much of Chima, but made peace with several inland tribes. Imperial Remnant/Stinger Brotherhood After the Ice Hunters attacked the Outlands and froze Black Fang Mountain and the Crawler-owned lands, most of the Crawler Empire was defeated and frozen by the hunters. While the remaining bats flew to Bat Island with their chi, the remaining scorpions were left scattered, until they were united by Scorponok, who dubbed the Scorpion Imperial remnant "Team Stinger". After earning Fire Chi from the Phoenix, Scorponok renamed the group "Team Fire-Stinger", and they continued the war with the Ice Hunters on land as Balthazar continued it on The West Sea. While engaging in a massive mech battle with Vamprah, Scorponok proclaimed that he and the others had formed a bond that "broke through the ice and the bounds of the universe itself", and renamed them the Stinger Brotherhood, in honor of his then-frozen "blood brother" Scorpix. The Stinger Brotherhood was scattered throughout The Iron Mountains following an assault on Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier (the post-RP history of the Stinger Brotherhood can be found on its page). Republic of the Claw (See faction's individual page.) Forgotten Most of the scorpions who opposed Scorm's leadership formed a splinter faction in an attempt to take over the tribe. Their first plan was to slowly takeover the tribe from within using spies and propaganda, but after Scorponok wiped most, if not, all the crawler spies in the outlands, and the members who weren't spies fled to the inlands, the Forgotten, once they have gotten more support in the form of their Inland Operator, decided to eventually plan a full attack instead. They prepared and posted to attack Cave 17... (See this faction’s individual Page and The Uprising for the rest of their history.) Combine The Combine was a rogue separatist faction “led” by Scortica Breen. They betrayed the Empire and took over Scorpion Cavern Castle while most of the Scorpion Tribe's military was in the inlands. Soon after the Ice Hunters froze most of the Scorpion Tribe, the Combine were defeated by the combined forces of Team Stinger and the Forgotten. Scortica and most of the remaining Combine scorpions and other trans-chimian forces were then killed off in the outlands when Scorpion Cavern Castle and the Combine Citadel were destroyed by the Bears and Solrac. This faction has not been completely destroyed outright and the faction still exsists out on The West Sea. Pirates Several other anti-monarchy scorpions, along with many who were simply criminals within the tribe, went to The West Sea and joined Captain Lyrix's pirate crew. Most of the pirate scorpions escaped the destruction of The Exile, and served Lyrix on board The Sea Slicer. They then served Captain Gibbs after Lyrix's apparent "death", and allied with the Bat Fleet to fight the Icebear Fleet. After the Pirates betrayed the Bats, Balthazar had his ships destroy the Sea Slicer, killing all the pirate scorpions in the process. Mountain Dwellers A small splinter faction formed after the fall of the Crawler Empire, made up of multiple colonies of scorpions who lost faith in technology and decided to become relatively primitive. Their villages were located throughout the Outland Mountains dividing the Outlands from Chima's inlands. Many of their villages were frozen when the Brotherhood of Vultures were trying to claim the Outland Mountains, but the scorpions and their villages were melted free by Team Fire—Stinger before they could be taken prisoner. Soon after, the mountain dwellers were absorbed back into the regrouped Scorpion Tribe in the Outland jungle, and their mountain villages were abandoned. Braxinites Another small splinter faction, the Braxinites were a cultist group made up mostly of Combine defectors and mentally ill scorpions, who were gathered and led by the insane bat Braxin during the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. The group took over the town of Corvidholme after Father Grigori left. When Team Stinger arrived in Corvidholme for rest and supplies, Braxin double-crossed Scorponok, revealing that he'd made a deal with Vamprah, and the Vultures ambushed Team Stinger. However, the Vultures betrayed and froze the Braxinites. Braxin was defeated by Scorponok and then eaten by a predator plant as he tried to escape, leaving the captured Braxinites without a leader. The Braxinites were later transferred to Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, but were rescued by Leodus and then scattered throughout the mountains when the Glacier was destroyed. Like the mountain dwellers, the Braxinites were absorbed back into the main Scorpion Tribe. Scorpion Tribe The original Scorpion Tribe fought in small wars with the spiders before forming half of the Crawler Empire. After the events of the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War and the Crawler—Ice Hunter War, and the deaths of Scorm and Scorpix, Scorpio regrouped the scorpions, and officially became king. Scorpio led the majority of the scorpion population back to the Outlands after they were freed from Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, and has since built a huge castle and city on the surface of the Outland jungle. They later allied with the Spiders, and subsequently ended up going to war with the Empire of Balance. Technology Tribal Vehicles * Fanon— Stinger-Copter * Canon— Stinger Tank Category:Crawlers Category:Crawler Empire Category:Species Category:Tribes Category:All Articles